Strawberries in Autumn
by Nekoichi
Summary: Ichigo is a young teen whose village is attacked and caught between a war of two kingdoms. But for some reason one of the kingdom's rulers wants to make Ichigo is bride! Aizen X Ichigo TWO-SHOT Yaoi and Non-Con/Dub Warning!


**Strawberries in Autumn**

**Summary: Ichigo is a young teen whose village is attacked and caught between a war of two kingdoms. But for some reason one of the kingdom's rulers wants to make Ichigo his bride!**

**WARNING! This will contain material not appropriate for underage readers. Rated MA for 18**

**This twoshot takes place in a AU**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or the characters of Bleach and that goes for the rest of this fanfic as well...**

**Aizen X Ichigo**

**S.I.A. Part 1/2**

In the olden times when knights and dragons still roamed, there were kings and queens that ruled the kingdoms. One kingdoms known in its time was the Kingdom of Hueco Mundo. Vast and large, with a grand white castle in its center named Las Noches. Not far from this kingdom was another kingdom, just as vast and grand as Hueco Mundo. It was called the Seireitei, in the center of it was a grand black stoned castle known as the Soul Society. The two kingdoms never did get along well, they would frequently have their rulers meet and negotiate a treaty, but the treaties were never successful due to both sides having a different view on the subjects of ruling. Because of this both kingdoms are on the verge of war...But at last, if war were to break out, the two kingdoms wouldn't be the only ones affected. For in between both kingdoms, just in the middle is a large village known as Karakura. They are peasants and merchants along with honest working villagers that want to live in harmony and peace but they are constantly under threat by both kingdoms...

Strawberries in Autumn

Ichigo frowned a bit as he looked at the apples in the fruit stands along with other things like watermelon and bananas. The young male was of 17 years old, about 5' 9'' in height, his eyes are a smothering maple brown while his hair is a wild light orange color that spilled down his back and held in a pony tail. His body is somewhat slender for a male, a bit more feminine in a way, but still lean.

''How about this one Onii-chan?'' Ichigo blinked out of his musings and glanced down at his younger sister Yuzu, who was smiling back at him as she held out a ripe looking pineapple. Next to her was Karin, scowling somewhat as she continued to look over the fruit stands.

''Looks good, how about we get two of those, a couple of apples, maybe grapes too and what ever else you guys think will taste great in mom's fruit salad'' he responded which made Yuzu nod her head happily.

''Do we really need so many fruits...'' a watery voice asked from behind him, he glanced to his side to see his younger twin leaning over his shoulder to look at the other two siblings. Shirosaki yawned a little then glanced back at Ichigo with his inverted golden eyes that were surrounded by black.

Ichigo laughed lightly, ''Let them be, they're just happy that dad is finally home is all and mom wants to celebrate with a big dinner tonight'' Shirosaki yawned again, muttering something along the lines of 'whatever' as he ran his fingers through his semi long shoulder length snow white hair.

''Hey'' they both looked to Karin as she called them out, ''We're done here, let's head home already'' he pretty much demanded as she and Yuzu held a basket of fruits. Ichigo nodded, he himself along with Shiro, were already hold a basket of other things like vegetables and bread. When everything was all said and done the two pairs of twins headed on their way home, back to where their parents were waiting.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

''We're home!'' Ichigo called out as he entered into the small house his father had built from scratch before any of the twins were born. His father would tend to live stock and raise horses, he would sell things like sheep wool and pigs meat or cow milk in the market in town. But sometimes he takes a whole week and leaves to sell things in either Hueco Mundo or the Seireitei. Today he finally returned, but a day early because he was able to sell everything while he was in the Seireitei.

''MY CHILDREN!'' a lough gruffy voice reached their ears as their father launched in the direction with a big grin on his face. The orangette quickly moved out the way so Shiro was the one to unfortunately to be caught in one of Isshin's death hugs.

''Gahh, let me the fuck go old man!'' Shiro yelled in annoyance as Isshin hugged the crap out of him while the other's simply watched on from the side lines.

''Now now Shirosaki, watch your language around the girls'' all their attention turned toward the kitchen entrance where their mother Masaki was standing with a wooden spoon in her hand and a warm smile on her face. Her eyes moved to the all the groceries her children went out to buy for her. ''Oh how wonderful, now I can finish dinner'' she said in a cheerily voice. Yuzu hurried over with Karin, the latter was only going to help with the groceries but she won't help cook. Karin wasn't a big fan of cooking. Although the only ones that seemed to be good at cooking in the house was Masaki, Ichigo and Yuzu.

Ichigo dropped off Shiro's and his own portion of their load of groceries on the wooden table of the kitchen while Masaki and Yuzu were going right to work on dinner. Yuzu was already leaving toward the back entrance of the house, ''Where ya going?'' Shiro asked as he dragged a bloody beaten to the pulp Isshin in the kitchen with him.

Karin scowled a bit then looked over her shoulder, ''I'm gonna go play with Jinta, Ururu and Hiyori, I promised them yeterday I would...''

Isshin stuck his head up from where he was on the floor, ''Just be sure to stay within the village and be back before dinner is ready'' he said and Karin simply nodded before leaving.

Ichigo watched her go then looked to his mother and Yuzu, ''I'm gonna go check on the horses...'' he muttered before leaving out the back entrance as well. Outside it was late afternoon already, his eyes glanced around and he noticed Karin meeting up with her friends just down the back road before they went another way. He sighed to himself then went in the opposite direction toward the stables, entering quietly and not wanting to scare the horses. He looked around and noticed the different horses inside, either resting or eating.

He smiled to himself as he moved toward a pure black stallion near the end of the stables, that was minding its own business and eating hay. Its beady eyes flickered and moved to recognized Ichigo before snorting and turning to face him. ''Hey there Zangetsu'' Ichigo said as he moved closer to run his fingers over the horses mane, in return it nuzzled its large head near his chest. ''How about we go for a ride near the pastures?''

''Sounds good to me'' Ichigo suddenly jumped and turned to glare at Shirosaki who was grinning like a chesire cat, his golden eyes sparkling with mischief.

''You need to stop doing that, seriously'' Ichigo huffed as Shiro moved over to his horse in the next stall, a gray colored one with white spots on all it's legs and a white crescent on it's forehead. ''Hey their Tensa'' he purred and the horse ignored him for a while before moving to nip at his clothes which made Shiro laugh. ''I think he's still mad at me for leaving him in here too much now a days...''

Ichigo gave him a look that said, 'Ya think?' before moving to hook a saddle onto Zangetsu, while Shiro moved to do the same with Tensa. Once they were all ready they both set out after securing the stable door and went out toward the pastures. They enjoyed it there, clean 'n crisp fresh air, plenty of water for the horses along with wild apple trees and lush grass, and open space for horse riding.

As they trotted along side each other, Tensa a bit more stiff then Zangetsu, they rode in silence until Shirosaki spoke first. ''We're both turning 18 soon...'' the albino said with a slight sigh, making Ichigo glance at him, the orangette catching a glimpse of Shiro's strange blue tongue.

''...Yeah, so what?'' Ichigo asked simply which made Shirosaki raise a brow.

''What do you mean so what!? We'll be coming of age soon, which means both the Soul Society and Las Noches will try and recruit us for their army...and I don't want that...I just want to stay here...with everyone else...''

''Then stay...'' Ichigo suddenly came to a halt and gave Shiro a firm look, ''It's your own choice of what you do. I for one don't want to get involved with some foolish upcoming war!''

''Oh so you think it's that easy...Ichigo they're not gonna ask our for our permission, they need as many soldiers and pawns as possible and will most defiantly try to find a way to force us to join them...'' as his white brows pulled together, furrowing slightly.

''And others...to be honest, I'm more worried for Karakura then myself...''

Shirosaki said nothing but instead pulled the reins on Tensa to make the horse gallop away down a path going along the pastures, Ichigo blinking in confusion before doing the same with Zangetsu. The two riding along while the warm setting sun beamed its last rays at them from their right. They came to a rest near a pond that had a apple tree near by, while Ichigo hopped off Zangetsu to let him graze the silverhead moved to sit under the tree, letting Tensa graze along with Zangetsu, while he himself moved over near the pond to splash his face with water.

''Hey Shiro...''

''Hmmm?'' the younger twin turned to look at Ichigo, his white bangs sticking to his face with water as he got to his feet and moved toward him. Sighing in relief as he sunk down to the ground so he could spread out and relax on the grass.

''...Don't worry...I'm never gonna leave you...or Karin, Yuzu, Mom and Dad...as long as you say the same...promise?'' The orangette then held out his pinky finger above Shiro's face from where the albino had moved to rest his head on Ichigo's lap. Shirosaki looked up at Ichigo's hand with his strange eyes, grinning in amusement before moving to hook his fingers with his twin...

''Yeah I promise...man your childish...''

''Calling the kettle black'' Ichigo smirked in return then leaned down to kiss his brother on his forehead before the younger male dozed off, with Ichigo's fingers combing though his hair.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

''-!'' Ichigo jolted awake his body feeling cold, yet he could sense something was incredibly wrong, his eyes moved around to scan the area. The sun was gone and it was very late now... Shirosaki was gone, and so was Tensa. He quickly got to his feet, not bothering to fix his clothes as he whistled with his fingers in his mouth. A moment later Zangetsu emerged from the darkness, a bit scared but other wise fine. He quickly saddled the stallion then took off back toward the village. His mind filled with puzzlement, unable to shake the gross feeling pitted in his stomach. Along with Shirosaki not being there when he woke, and his horse Tensa was gone as well.

The teen's mocha brown eyes suddenly widen in shock as he spotted smoke over the horizon,...smoke...and light...a lot of light, at this time of night?!

''Hurry Zan!'' Ichigo tapped his heels into Zangetsu's side, making the horse snort and gallop up a large hill side, and the dirt trail along the pastures.

Then he felt his heart skip a beat. Like he couldn't breath once they reach the top.

Fire.

Fire burned with a passion, flames scorching and burning everything in sight, the village was in chaos. Screams and cries, the sound of running livestock, shouts and yelling, the crackling of flames that were out of control. Zangetsu suddenly reared up in fear as Ichigo spotted several men on horses, wearing armor and having the symbol of Las Noches on them. Ichigo snarled in disgust and snapped Zangetsu's reins making the stallion speed down the hill side into the depths of the burning village. People ran and crawled, some bodies charred, thick with the smell of burning flesh. The whole scene was making Ichigo's stomach do flips.

He needed to get to his family. His mother...and father, younger sisters...and Shiro...where was Shiro!

Terror crossed Ichigo's face as his home came within sight, the house was burning...all of it...

''M-Mom! Dad! '' Ichigo screamed as he jumped off Zangetsu and ran over to the house, pushing away fallen boards of wood and moving into the house. He could feel his body shaking, his fingers trembling as the fires burned at his body, his lungs screaming for air as smoke blew into his face and made his eyes sting and water. He looked around wildly spotting a figure lying on the ground near the kitchen entrance.

His body moved faster then he expected as he hurried over and gathered the body into his grasp, but realizing there was a smaller one under it. His eyes stared in shock as he looked down at his mother and Yuzu under her. He quickly lifted them up, dragging, but moving the best he could to get out the burning home. Before collapsing a bit away from the entrance, gasping for air. and coughing out. But right now he didn't care about himself, a small chocked cough caught his attention and he looked over at Karin as she gasp weakly. He quickly moved over to her, holding up the upper half of her body against his. ''Yuzu! Yuzu! Open your eyes...Yuzu...''

He could feel his eyes over flow with tears as the small and petite girl opened her eyes...she stared at him with glazed brown orbs...and smiled ever so slightly before closing her eyes. He then looked over at Masaki, she still hadn't moved...He laid Yuzu down carefully beside their mother before moving onto her next, she seemed stiff...

''Mom...? Mom...'' he lifted up her hand, it felt heavy...''Mom...wake up...I'm here...Ya gotta tell me what happened mom...wheres dad...and Karin...'' tears spilled down his cheeks and his brows furrowed deeply. ''Mom...please...'' he sobbed, his face burying into her clothes...''Mom ya gotta wake up-Please...''

''Well ain't this a sad scene...'' a dark chuckle reached his ears and he looked up with a shocked expression.

Towering over him was one of the Las Noches soldiers...with a knight ranking symbol. Anger boiled in Ichigo blood as he moved to get to his feet, standing in front of Masaki and Yuzu. Is mother would want him to protect his sisters no matter what. He stiffened when Yuzu coughed again and the knight raised a blue brow. He was standing at a 6'1'' foot height, and had strange wild blue hair and matching blue eyes. And grin that made Ichigo's skin crawl in disgust. Behind him were several other soldiers, but not knights.

''Looks like that one is still alive too...'' the knight grinned and Ichigo's eyes harden.

''Leave us alone...you monsters!'' he yelled furiously, his fist clenching at his side as the blue haired male let out a sickening laugh.

''My lord will be most pleased with this one'' the knight said to the soldier next to him then flicked his hand, ''Take them, leave the woman she's as good as dead...''

Ichigo growled under his breath as the soldiers rush at him, he lashed out in return, the best he could, there was no way he wasn't going down without a fight! Then he felt one of his wrist being seized, then the other as he struggled valiantly, '' Let me go! Damn it!'' he yelled, his voice cracked slight from all the fumes that had entered his lungs earlier. ''Yuzu!'' he yelled his sisters name as he was slammed to the ground and his hands were binded behind his back. ''Let me go! Don't touch her!'' he watched helplessly as Yuzu is picked up by a soldier, her eyes half open again as Ichigo continued to struggle. ''Yuzu-!''

Pain...he felt a shock of pain burst in the back of his head, the images before him seemed to slow down and the sound blurred out.

His eyes rolled...then everything went black...

**LINE**

**Just a little side tracked from my other fanfics lately, besides I'm in the process of uploading all of them on Deviant Art before the FF Staff delete any of my stories. My name is Nekoichi379 on DA, so look me up! O w O**


End file.
